But This Ain't a Movie
by AzyumiChan
Summary: AU. A simple field trip to the beach is all Kid wanted. But can he hold back his growing feelings for Maka, who is dating Soul -le gasp-? Will he fight to win her heart or just let it... be? As the saying goes, love... is not like the movies... But STORY HAS BEEN DROPPED SO NEVER GONNA UPDATE haha.. no but seriously I'm not into soul eater anymore
1. Chapter 1

AU.

Damn. I turned this intended one-shot into a series. Oh well! :D

Please excuse possible bad spelling or grammar mistakes.

A song inspired me to make a story about the raw truth of unrequited love: it's undeniably painful…

Quote: Love and relationships are never like the movies no matter how much we want them to be. But when something beautiful ends, for whatever reason, it's most important not to be disappointed that it's over, but glad that it happened at all. (AJ Rafael)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER AND I DO NOT OWN THE SONG: WHEN WE SAY by AJ Rafael

Death the Kid, clad in a loosely, white button-up shirt and a pair of black shorts, leaned on the wall behind him, getting irritated by the second. It was one thing that his two female friends forced him to leave his comfortable bed (at seven in the morning for crying out loud!) to go to the small shopping district but to have him go through the agony of seeing people of all ages fighting over a pair of revealing short shorts was just too much. _Why the hell would a middle-aged woman want those?_

He hated how there wasn't any ventilation inside the store so it was hotter _inside_ than the outside temperature that could cook an egg on the side walk.

He finally met something more annoying than the sound grenade app on Patty's iPod: the word _like._

"Okay she was like saying shit bout me…"

"Dude that's bull like she…"

_Oh lordy. _And one thing he couldn't stand even more was the scattered, reckless arrangement of the merchandise. It was as if the employees wanted some chaos into this already messed-up clothing store. There were piles of random articles on one table and yet the other one was perfectly stacked and organized. Idiots. The only thing that was holding him back from arranging everything was the police. He didn't want to spend another night in a hell he called the asymmetrical cell.

Suddenly Liz nudged him with her elbow. "Come on Kid, why so glum?"

He raised his eyebrow and said, "Oh, I'm not feeling down at all. I don't mind that you forced me against my will to come here and I don't mind that I'm getting some weird stares from girls AND guys!" He was just oozing out the sarcasm.

Apparently the tall girl didn't noticed or gives a shit. "Oh, that's the spirit! We're finally on a good field trip- to the beach out of all places! And this event doesn't happen all the time so-"

"_Hey bitch, I got this first dammit!" Sounds like Patty…_

"_Well, this won't do much for those disgusting things you call boobs." _Sounds like another victim…

Bam! A punch landed square on the brunette's face coming from the crazy blonde with a pair of eyes wanting some blood.

Liz suddenly said, "You know what, since you're not feeling up to this Kid we could-" She looked to her right and Kid wasn't there.

"Bye guys!~" Sounds like Kid already left…

…..

Kid smiled as he was walking through the aisles filled with books, taking a sip of his cold drink and browsing through the variety of literature. The spacious building was quiet, non-crowded, and most importantly, all the merchandise was organized the way he liked. Sure it wasn't symmetrical but this was much better than the nightmare he was dragged into just half an hour ago.

His classmates had asked him so many times as to why he signed up for the trip if he didn't want to have _fun_? Well, his form of entertainment was far from shopping, after all he already had enough clothes at home to keep himself content and he wasn't looking for those cliché summer romances. All he wanted from this trip was to relax and take in the beauty of the sand beaches and the ocean waves that simultaneously crash down in perfect unison.

Was this too much to ask?

Apparently in Kid's case it was. But for now, he was going to make use of this little chance of freedom. As he was browsing through each title, trying to find a book that didn't involve werewolves or vampires, he noticed a girl carrying a mountain of books with her small hands. And yet, she carried those thick, hard cover books like it was nothing.

Damn straight it was Maka.

Like the gentleman he was raised to be, he went over and took seventy-five percent of the books she was carrying. Maka said with annoyance, "Hey what are you do- Oh hey Kid! Thanks for the help, but you know I can carry these books easily."

"Maybe, but sooner or later you'll hurt somebody if you accidently bump into them or something."

The pig-tailed girl sighed. "GEE, have some faith in me boy."

Kid laughed and then took a look at the titles as they were walking towards the cash register. "The Notebook… Lolita… Just wondering Maka but how will you manage to pay for these?"

With an evil grin plastered over her face she said, "Papa gave me some spending money before we left."

"Jesus Maka, you're going to suck his bank account dry" Kid put one of his hands up in a "Please don't maka-chop me" gesture.

"Hmph, and I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out after this", she said with a smirk.

"Wait, I thought you were going to spend this trip with Soul?" _Your boyfriend…_

Maka said with down-cast eyes, "Well, I thought so too until he decided he'd rather hang out with the boys than me for today." It was obvious she was hurt and angry; mostly angry.

_Well ain't he piece of work. Then again most guys would too if they were to be forced into a crazy shopping spree similar to the one I was forced into. _"Hmm… Well if you're not going to ask me then I will."

"What?" Maka asked as they set the books on the counter. "You don't have to, really."

Kid gave her a soft look before saying, "I _want to, _okay?"

Maka gave the pony-tailed cashier a couple of hundred dollar bills before turning to face Kid with a sweet smile.

"Thanks."

"Just no mind-numbing clothing stores, okay?"

Kid chuckled when she playfully slapped his shoulder.

The cashier smiled with the usual saying, "Thank you and come again!"

After the duo left, the cashier's coworker working the next register snapped her bubblegum, mumbling, "Classic case of the oblivious chick with a sad-of-an-excuse boyfriend and a sweet puppy chasin' after her like a blind idiot."

The cashier had an empathetic smile on. "Gosh, ease dropping on the customers again, are we? Well, sad to say, you've got a point there. That boy is going to get crushed like an ant in the shopping district. But I must point out that kid with the white stripes- he looks more like a cat than a dog."

"Creeper… You right."

…..

_Walking towards the hotel, Maka casually asked, "Do you mind if we drop of these books at my suite?"_

_Kid answered with a joyful tone of sarcasm, "Oh why should we? It's not like we're getting weird stares for carrying a tower of books effortlessly. By the way, how will you manage to bring all these books back home? "_

"_Oh har har har, look, a hundred small paper-back books can fit into my suit case. I didn't over pack for this three-day trip you know."_

_Kid rolled his eyes as Maka got her suite key from the front desk. __**More like five hundred.**_

_Few minutes later…_

When they finally got in her room Kid asked, "Okay, now where is the huge-ass suitcase you plan to stuff with these books?"

**Maka-chop!**

"Sorry, OWW… but seriously, it's hard to balance these things for so long."

Maka towered over her suitcase, making sure her underwear and bras weren't in viewing sight for Kid. "Hold on, hold on, Okay you can pass me the books-"

"Woah, shit!" Unfortunately for Maka and Kid, mostly Kid, Maka's roommates (aka Patty, Liz, and Tsubaki) left their hair and beauty supplies around, and oh-so coincidently a can of hair spray was right in front of Kid's way as he walked towards Maka.

The pig-tailed girl closed her eyes, bracing for the pain of hundreds of flailing books and a teenage boy's body. The sound of the books knocking everything you can imagine from the lamp to Tsubaki's collection of Bleach manga would've been pretty funny if not a glass vase was knocked in the progress.

The glass shattered onto pieces, shards shooting out in random directions.

To Maka's surprise however, she didn't felt any pain. Except for the warmth surrounding her…

Opening her eyes, she realized she was on her back and she could only see a dark fabric. Her eyes widened when it finally struck to her that kid made sure to soften her landing as well as taking cover for her…

Kid raised his body so that he wasn't suffocating her too much. "Are you alright?"

_Bu-bump_

"Ye-yeah." Though Kid didn't realize it, his eyes were so soft, smoldering, intense, all the screwed up, mushy vocabulary Maka could only find in romance novels.

. . .

Then it struck to them both in the position they were in. Maka- Lying on her back. Kid- his hands were entangled with Maka's light brown hair and his legs were entangled with hers. Both of their eyes glistened for the sunshine pouring in from the window, intensifying the colors of gold and green.

Both of their faces reddened and Kid was the first to react, getting up and lending Maka a hand. "Be careful, the glass…"

"Yeah…"

_Knock! Knock!_

Maka walked towards the door, opening up to her three roommates sweaty faces filled with adrenaline.

"Hey huneh, we are hoooome~!" Patty bellowed.

Then the three stood outside of the door in silence, taking in the view in front of them. It was a complete mess, no surprise to them. Pieces of glass were scattered- Easy to clean. Maka and Kid in the same room, alone, adorning messy appearances. What the hell-

"-just happened?" Liz asked in confusion, but with a triumphant smirk towards the other male in the room.

…

To those who have read So In Love With Two: Thank you so much for following the uncompleted series. It means so much to me, you can't imagine haha. Each comment always managed to perk me up after a crude day of school ^w^

But to put it in a straight-forward manner, it was my first fanfic. So I just shoved every damn idea that was lurking around inside my imagination into one story. Which is a pretty stupid thing to do but that's what I did… And now, I just don't know how to write the rest of that story Y-Y

Once again, thank you :]

It would be much appreciated if you could check out my deviantart gallery. Just type cindyp0p(.)deviantart(.)com


	2. Chapter 2

Holy freaking crap, first days of school are a pain. So many things to get signed and many other things I shouldn't ramble on about lol

Please forgive me if the characters are too OOC as well as my grammar and spelling mistakes, thank you :D

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER

* * *

_Kid grimaced, thinking, "This day is just going to get better and better."_

Tsubaki set aside her bags on the foot of her bed, and went over to Kid and Maka. Are you two alright?"

Maka dusted off the non-existent dirt on her shoulders and arms before saying, "I'm fine." Then she turned to face Kid. "How about you?"

"Not much."

Patty noticed an employee walking towards the direction of their suite, worried. "I'll handle this", she said with a huge smile and her tongue sticking out.

As her little sister went down the hall to talk to the maid, Liz was about to open her mouth to voice her obvious opinion.

Kid quickly said, "Sorry to leave you guys but me and Liz need to make sure Patty doesn't do something reckless."

Tsubaki nodded, "We'll clean things up from here."

Dragging his friend to the end of the hallway, he said, "Don't even say it."

But that didn't stop Liz from folding his arms and smirking triumphantly. "So… instead of helping me pry Patty off from an annoying brunette to prevent any charges, you went off to flock with someone else's girl? Ahh Kid, you cease to amaze me."

"Please Liz, you're enjoying this more than most bystanders would."

Liz sighed and ran her fingers through her long hair. "Sorry."

"Now, what do you really have to say to me? Again."

She looked on the ground and bit her lip. She raised her eyes to him and said quietly, "Kid… you like Maka. No- you love her. And yet you don't say _**a**__**thing**_ to her?"

Kid, his eyes down-cast, said calmly, "Liz, stop. You don't think I know how I feel?"

Silence enveloped around them. They could hear the voices of Patty and an unfamiliar female voice just down on the other side of the hallway and the distant sounds of waves crashing down on the nearby shore.

"Okay, just to set things straight. I freakin' had all the time in the world to make my move. We've known each other since we were kids... So I got no damn good excuse for hurting the one girl I actually felt… _**something**_ for and… letting Soul sweep her off into his arms."

….

_Meantime…_

While Tsubaki was carefully cleaning up the shards of glass, she asked, "Maka, what happened?"

Maka continued to neatly stack Tsubaki's books saying, "Kid tripped on a hair spray can while he was holding most of the books I bought today."

"Oh. So you spend this morning with him?"

"Not really. We just met at the book store half an hour ago."

Silenced spread around the room as they continued to clean.

Once they were finished Patty came in, closing the door behind her. "Mission accomplished! And not a hair harmed on the girl! So… Maka, I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now. If that's okay..."

"Sure", Maka said as she sat down on the ottoman. "Shoot."

Patty pursed her lips. She leaned on the door with her hands behind her. "Why did you say 'Yes'?"

"Yes to what?"

"Why did you say yes to Soul?"

Maka's eyes widened. Tsubaki stopped rearranging the bottles of beauty supplies for a second, and then continued. "_This was going to be brought into the light sooner or later"_, the long-haired girl thought.

Seconds passed before Maka said, "Because I like him of course… But you guys know better huh."

"Yep. So skip the bull crap and tell us, please Maka."

"… It's not easy to explain."

Tsubaki putted out, "We've got all the time in the world hun. So, take ya time."

Bunching up the shirt next to her, she pursed her lips, deep in her train of thoughts. She could feel that unpleasant squeeze inside her chest, making its way up to her throat.

Mala took in a deep breath and sigh, reluctantly told them, "Okay, we all know I've been crushing on Kid for a long time now, to the point I felt something more than that for him. And I thought he felt the same way too… About six months ago, I had enough of it all- the fact we were "just friends", other girls kept throwing themselves at him, everything. Then it just all blew up in my face", Maka sniffed, her voice cracking, feeling that pain inside her chest she knew all too well. "Guess I was wrong. Out of nowhere, Soul appeared. Even though I knew him just as long Kid, it was as if I just noticed him for the first time, for what he really is. He was there to comfort me when I was down. He was the rock I leaned on. Then… it led to _this_."

Tsubaki and Patty walked towards her, wrapping their arms around her, placing their heads gently on hers. "Just let it all out. I locked the door, so…"

Maka let a tear fall and said faintly, "I still can feel it."

She wiped her eyes and hopped off the cushioned, wooden chest that was never meant to be sat on in the first place.

"Look, I made my decisions on my accord so whatever happens, happens." Just as she swiftly opened the door and stepped out she head butted into Kid.

"OOOOOWWW…"

"S-sorry"

"That's okay. Sorry for causing the mess girls."

Tsubaki said with her usual, sweet smile, "No problem. Go off and have fun you too!"

With the two blushing off to who knows where, the three girls sat down on one of the four beds donning down cast eyes.

Liz plopped back on her back. "So what's the situation like in Maka's view?"

Patty said with a face palm, "Maka basically said Kid didn't like her back so she went into the arms of a clueless friend of ours." _God Maka, I love you and all but you shouldn't do that to other people, especially t_o-

"-Soul. It's pretty messed up that a nice guy like him has to be the ONE that gets used as comfort food, if you get my drift", Liz said while twirling a strand of her hair.

Tsubaki reluctantly added, "Sad to say you're right. Once she's done scarfing down that ice cream there will be nothing left of him."

"Okay, first of all, when did Soul became a tub of ice cream? Second, Maka was right about one thing. Her decisions, her karma. No girl, not even a 'nice' one like Maka can get away with this sort of disaster anytime soon."

"Or Kid. Don't forget, he was such a pussy back then. Can't understand how he could NOT see how Maka felt, so damn obvious… And to down play her feelings like that, ugh! What the shiz is this, a poorly-written 1990's shojo manga?" _Or an unoriginal modern one at best…_

"Maybe", said a deep voice all too familiar coming from the door way. The all-too familiar snow white hair, the contrasting tan skin color to boot, and shark-like fangs; it could only be one person. "Now… what is this about me being a tub of ice cream?"

…..

"So what was it that you wanted to do here", Maka asked as the two were walking on the board walk. They spent the entire day just walking around in the big city doing what most teens do: randomly get dragged into volleyball games, eating tasty but questionable foods, and basking in the Vitamin D. So what else is there to do?

"Just the simple stuff; relax on the beach, listen to the waves, and make sure you guys don't get arrested."

Maka sweat-dropped. "Aren't you usually the one getting arrested?"

"One night in the slammer and you get branded as a misfit for life, huh? Try having Patty and Liz as step siblings and you're bound to get looped in one of their misadventures."

"Oh cheer up! That reminds me, how come you've been so calm during this whole trip? There are so many assymetrical things and people…"

He shrugged. "There are some things I can and can't change. I can change the arrangement of the furniture in my house or simple things like the condiments on restaurant tables or even the Stonehenges. But I would never think of changing how people look or act. That doesn't even cross my mind most of the time."

"Wow…" Maka never thought Kid would actually, well, become less neurotic; maybe even matured a bit. "Hey, why don't check it this out?" Maka's eyes were gesturing towards the row of endless tables covered with random sorts of the usual gift shop merchandise.

Kid asked as he brought a conch shell for closer inspection, "So what exactly are you looking for?"

"Well, just looking for a postcard with a deep meaning but... there's none:, Maka sighed as she down the rectangles of pictures down.

"Hmm…" Kid eyes stopped to the glass bottle. It was about five inches (12.7 cm) tall, filled with colorful folded paper stars, a tied, rolled piece of beige-colored paper and a small wooden pencil. To top it all off, a vibrant, red ribbon tied around its neck and a cork shoved into its mouth.

"Then, why don't we come up with one?"

Maka turned to face Kid with a perplexed facial expression. "Wha?"

Before she could finish, or even start her sentence, Kid already paid the cashier the three bucks.

"Thank you young man", said the elderly women.

"No problem; keep the change."

He suddenly held Maka's hand to place the little trinket on her palm. "For you", he said with a smile.

Maka's face reddened. "You didn't have to buy that, you impulsive."

"EH. Who cares, let's go to the beach before it gets too dark."

Maka checked her cell phone. He's right.

As they were walking towards the sands, the elderly cashier knew all too well about this situation. Even though she has seen more idiotic, teenage asshole filled with "love" drama in the last five years, she had a feeling this couple was a keeper.

…

It seemed surreal to her; what she always thought of, the "what if's", it was happening right now. Sitting side by side with Kid, watching the blue ocean waves crash down. Her cheeks felt warm.

This was not something to feel for another guy when you're dating someone.

She knew it, no matter how miniscule her list of previous boyfriends were, it was an obvious fact. One thing for certain though…

"What is the purpose of this Kid?"

"Not sure", Kid said as he opened the bottle and took out the paper and pencil. "Probably used to write something on it", he added jokingly.

"Oh haha."

… You can depend on Kid for the deepest answers in life.

Kid wrote something on the piece of paper, but swiftly wrote something in cursive. It was impossible to understand any of it. Then he just wrapped the piece of paper with the little rubber band and placed it back into the bottle-

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"What?"

"Can you at least let me read it Kid?" Maka had a 'really, REALLY' look on.

Kid 'hmmm-ed' while Maka's temper raised.

"Sure." He took out the piece of paper and handed it to her.

Maka delicately took the rubber band off and unrolled the small piece of paper. Her jaw dropped. She wasn't expecting something like this.

"_**Loved- no such thing; there is no past tense. If there is, you have never actually loved them from the start**_" Kid said calmly. His eyes boring into hers; the gold specks glistened as the sun was setting down into a mix of orange and pink.

Kid dropped his eyes and squeezed the sand with his left hand. "We should get back before the others get any ideas." He stood up and brought out his hand for her.

She tied the paper and placed it back into the bottle. She paused before putting the cork on. Before Kid could blink, she was pouring a good handful of sand into the bottle. "Just to remember this by."

She took his hand and he helped her up. "Yeah."

* * *

Most likely I'll end this story in the next chapter (it would be fairly longer than usual) or go with two more chapters (slightly shorter than usual).

Oh well, it would be much appreciated if you check my deviantart gallery. I have a little picture or two (or more lol) for this story to come :D It's cindyp0p(.)deviantart(.)com

I'll have more stories to come and probably expect my updates to be every one or two weeks. School is not easy. T-T


	3. Chapter 3

Honestly, I am so sorry for not updating in months ;-; But here's a short chapter :D

Sorry for the possible grammar and spelling mistakes as well ^^;

I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER

…

* * *

"So, Kid. What you've been doing with Maka all day?"

Kid stopped brushing his teeth to see Soul perched on frame of the bathroom door way. His arms were crossed and his eyes were just… casual. Not assuming, not glaring, not hard, just as if it was a usual question. It wasn't; Kid and Maka haven't even hung out with each other for months till now.

"Just hanging out; you know, eating, playing volleyball with YOU, Black Star, and the rest of our friends. Remember?"

Soul twitched.

Kid gargled some water before say, "Soul, just spit it out. What do you want to ask?"

"Fine. Do you still like Maka?"

"Course I like her. She's a friend."

Soul's eyes narrowed. With his shark-like chompers showing he said, "You know what I mean."

Seconds went by as Kid plopped his tooth brush in the plastic cup. It felt more like a very awkward silence that lasted for minutes. "Not really. Sure I crushed on her but I moved on. Besides that, I don't have any plans on trying to steal her away from ya." For the most part, he was telling the truth. Sure, Kid couldn't deny the fact he still had feelings for Maka and doesn't exactly hide that fact either but one thing Kid knew for sure is that Soul doesn't have to go through any more heartache than necessary.

The white haired teen took a good look at Kid. Then he sighed and turned around, plopping onto his bed with a loud _thud_. "Whatever."

Kid sighed and ran his fingers through his now oily hair. "_Ugh, today's a roller coaster of fun, huh?"_ he thought to himself.

When Soul could hear the shower running he immediately headed outside to the huge balcony where all the occupants of the hotel could just sit around and get a good view of the entire beach and city. There wasn't any use sticking around the hotel suite because Black Star is on a date with Tsubaki and Killik the rest of the guys and girls are out in the clubs, with their fake IDs of course. _"Miss Marie and Doctor Stein are going to burn their asses once those idiots get caught" _Soul thought with a chuckle. Though in retrospect tomorrow is going to be the last day the students can actually have fun. And then at night, it's off to the airport.

"_Haha it won't take too long for those guys to get caught. Is that what you're thinking Soully-booboo?_"

Soul cringed with disgust. "Black Star, aren't you supposed to be with Tsubaki in a corner or something?"

Black Star continued to poke fun at him, saying, "Dude, that's kinky. Anyway, What are you doing out here moping like that Gopher dude?"

"Don't push it, or I'll push you off the railing."

"Bitch please~, Maka is practically the one wearing the pants in the relationship- Holy shiz nizzles~!"

Soul "accidently" pushed Black Star a little too hard so he nearly fell off the railing, possibly falling three stories into the hard cement.

"Douche bag! Just because you're pissed off at Kid doesn't mean you can commit attempted murder!"

Soul just simply said with an innocent expression, "Dude, you would've survived somehow either way."

"That's not the point. Besides there's another reason why I went out to talk to ya..."

"What, Tsubaki told you to talk to me? I already know Kid is still crushin on Maka and shit."

"Yeah, Tsubaki did ask me to talk to ya. But I also got a few questions of my own. I've been wondering since you two started dating out of literally nowhere. 'Is it all pity? Is this just something you feel obligated to do?'"

Black Star suddenly got serious and boring his hard look into Soul's annoyed pair of eyes, he asked, "Do you even like Maka that way?"

…

Maka was standing out in the small balcony that was outside of her darkened suite. Clad in her pajamas and toying with the half-empty bottle of water, she leaned out in the railing. The nighttime air was humid and yet at the same time, it was cool. She didn't felt right hanging out with anybody for the moment and it seems the only way she could actually be by herself without getting mugged is to stay in her suite. So what better way to be alone safely and to let others have fun while you mope? What the hell.

"Great, when you want a simple vacation/ field trip, you get a bad episode from Degrassi thrown at your face", she said dryly out in the air, as if she was waiting for a reply.

No reply other than the sounds of the dark ocean crashing towards the beach.

_Tch!- I should have just stick to being single. _

"It feels wrong to be with Soul and on some level, it seems right. It's wrong to still have feelings for Kid but at the same…"

She walked back into the room and plopped down on the bed, staring at the glass bottle Kid bought for her just hours ago. Maka couldn't help but feel that familiar sensation of nostalgia washing over her as the light coming from the stars above shined through the large windows of her suite, making the slight scratches on the glass more vivid. Her eyes went from the cork, the simple red ribbon, down to the little tied piece of beaten-up paper that was being drowned from the folded paper stars and sand. She pulled the cork out and jiggled the paper out on her palm.

_Why am I doing this? I already know what it says… _

"_**Loved- no such thing; there is no past tense. If there is, you have never actually loved them from the start**_"

Maka pursed her lips. There was suddenly that tight feeling in her chest again. She could still feel the heart ache Kid caused. So what better way to overcome heartache than to fall for another boy? But now that months has gone by, she couldn't help but think that she was…

"… Am I using Soul?"

…

* * *

Yep. After months of leaving everyone hanging I decided to make a short chapter :D –gets shot-

Once I'm be done with this story I'll probably not write anymore because I feel bad writing a story with so many people waiting for the next chapter and I'm too busy with school and drawing ^^;

Oh and expect to wait a while for the next chapter. AND PLEASE, DON'T HESITATE ON TELLING ME YOUR IDEAS. I like hearing constructive criticism and ideas :D


End file.
